


Night of the Claiming

by junxouji



Series: Night of The Claiming [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: A/B/O, Fluff, Gender Issues, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, genderoles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo wasn’t going to let his mate slide away-- it was quite unnerving to the omega who desperately clung to the hopes of an alpha of his own on the Night of Claiming when he wasn’t the only one with his eyes on Jongin. Kyungsoo had never been one to share. Nor had any intention to suddenly start.</p><p>Jongin wasn’t your typical alpha and Kyungsoo wasn’t your typical omega. Sometimes you just had to power bottom your way through to get on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Kissing him was like kissing fire!” Luhan explained.

Kyungsoo huffed, his cheeks puffing out in a very unbecoming manner as Luhan drowned hm vivid details of what boys he had kissed. Normally, he would force a smile and nod along with Luhan because he was happy his friend was happy-- but the particular boy Luhan had been kissing had been the same boy he had been crushing on since forever. Jongin.

Not that Luhan knew-- not that anyone knew. Kyungsoo didn’t have the guts to make it shown. Jongin was popular among all the betas and omegas in the tribe. For good reason too! He was the most hard working alpha there was who didn’t have self entitled. He was always kind and polite even when he was angry-- it was kind of cute Kyungsoo admitted. He was strong in the ways a alpha ought to be; just because he was kind didn’t mean he was a pushover. And God was he handsome. He was slender but taunt with muscles in all the right places. His skin was sun kissed and tan-- like soft velvety topaz reflected in the hot summer sky. His eyes dark and understanding, his lips fuller than most and soft looking.

It was safe to say ever since Kyungsoo had hit puberty he had taken notice to the alpha. It was nearly impossible to. All the omegas would flutter around him trying to leave their scents along his arm or his shoulder to scare away any other possible admirers. And here, Luhan had made out with him.

It didn’t mean much, Kyungsoo knew. Because Luhan made out with everyone. If he found them attractive he would kiss them. Luhan was the type of pretty omega no one would reject so he couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised but it didn’t stop the tinge in his heart.

And Kyungsoo was the omega with the reputation of being a prude. At this rate on the Night of Claiming Kyungsoo was going to go without a mate. That would be embarrassing. The older you got, the harder it was to find a fate simply because everyone mated off already. You would end up as some alpha or beta’s second mate. Second mate was the equivalent to a mistress.

It wasn’t like he could boldly go approach anyone like Luhan did-- Kyungsoo wasn’t submissive, he wasn’t gentle, he wasn’t sweet. In fact Kyungsoo was quite scary. He would hit others (not too hard of course) when they annoyed him, he ignored obnoxious people, and he wasn’t ever one to allow anyone to pick on him. He got quite the reputation when he beat up two beta boys who had messed with him.

The Night of Claiming would come and no one would claim Kyungsoo. Or if someone did, it would be some old beta who was looking for fresh meat. He shuttered.

 

♖♜♖♜

Kyungsoo’s heat came early. He writhled uncomfortably when he woke up. His skin was clammy, his stomach churned and he was hard. He groaned into the furs and quilts making up his bed. He got up and washed up. It was just his luck to get his heat when the Night of Claiming was that night. His stomach was a mess of nerves and anticipation.

The Night of Claiming was a rite to the tribe. Of age omegas, betas, and alphas would find mates. Usually omegas were approached. Either the omega would accept or reject. If the omega accepted, they would go to their tent waiting until midnight when the other would take them. If the omega rejected they either prayed someone else asked them or became a old maid. It was likely Kyungsoo was going to become a old maid. He sighed as he went to groom himself.

He picked up the red silk his omega father had made him. The garb was scandalously revealing. It was customary for the tribal men to wear small leather skirts that enabled them to hunt with ease. But the silk was much shorter and much thinner than anything he owned. It revealed his upper thighs. Pretty gold beads hung from him. He would look like a dancer or performer in it. His nose wrinkled. He’d need Luhan to help him with his body paint.

Eventually Luhan came to his tent ready with his body paints and his own skirt that was much like Kyungsoo’s but a light yellow. He dressed with the skirt and began drawing the tribal tattoos of a of-age omega. Luhan was giddy and giggles-- he was excited over who might approach him.

“I think Sehun will. He’s been falling over me all summer. Or maybe Yifan, his hands are so big.” Luhan said as he brushed the paint across Soo’s collar. “Who do you think will approach you with their offers?”

“Well, if anyone does, I wouldn’t have a clue.” Kyungsoo muttered. “Do you know who you are going to accept?”

“Sehun.” Luhan said, “I’ve done more than enough to make him jealous and wanting me.” Luhan smiled cheerfully. “I ignored him for a while so he’d want me more. He’s so dull about these type of things.”

Kyungsoo pouted faintly. He brushed his short dark hair in place. Kyungsoo had much less reason to be excited. He had courted with no one. No one had shown any interest. He wasn’t known as an attractive omega but the omega who gave headlocks if you approached him.

Sometimes he hated the reality that if he didn’t have a mate, he’d be socially exiled. He didn’t have many friends to begin with. There was Luhan. Sometimes an omega named Baekhyun tolerated him but Kyungsoo felt like punching Baekhyun most of the time. He was the loud mouth type of omega who you loved to hate.

“But don’t worry!” Luhan said with a bright smile. “You’ll certainly get chosen. After all, Squishy! You’re really cute when you don’t go beating up the alphas.”

“Call me that again and I will pluck out your eyelashes.” Kyungsoo said shortly and Luhan laughed hitting his arm.

“And see?” Luhan demanded, “Seduce don’t terrify.”

 

The Night of Claiming was as awkward as Kyungsoo always imagined. The air was full of omegas releasing their scents without care. It was hard to describe what it would smell like. Each had their own distinct scent. Luhan smelled like sweetness and vanilla. Kyungsoo lingered of honey suckles and French lilac.

The bonfire was large and as many tribal festivals people gathered and danced. Groups of girls giggled, boys stalked their victims, and a impending doom set in Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo wanted to curl away. He was going to end up alone, he thought. Alone was as good as dead to the tribe. After all he would be omega who couldn’t do the basic duties of his kind. He was born to be a caregiver. If he couldn’t even entice a mate-- how could he ever get a family? He watched the omegas he had grown up be picked, danced with and disappeared for the mating rites. His eyes watered-- from the smoke of the fires, he told himself.

Kyungsoo stood in the middle of the chaos around him, not a single person paying attention to him. The heaviness on his chest was suddenly so heavy. He was tired of being strong and protecting himself from other’s hurt. More importantly, he was scared. How terribly lonely would it be to die alone?

His eyes burned with heavy tears as he darted from the campsite. He wasn’t sure where he was running. He just wanted to get away. He stumbled into the forest, yanking the beads and decoratives off of him stomping them on the ground angrily. Why hadn’t he been born like Luhan? Instead replaced were too big eyes, a bad attitude and unappealing features.

How ugly it felt to be undesirable.

He sunk to the dirt and his arms circled around his knees as he cried. No one thought him capable of crying. No one thought he was capable of being desired. Or simply wanting to be wanted. He heard a branch crack and he looked up, wiping his tear soaked eyes.

Stumbling very uncertainly from a bush was Jongin. Kyungsoo might have thought it was fate but he knew better. After Jongin came another person. From the smell of it was a beta girl. Jongin’s eyes widened when he saw Kyungsoo but the girl didn’t at first.

“Don’t you want to mate me?” She was asking, “Aren’t I pretty enough? I know you do not court anyone.” Her speech was slurred. The silly girl had drunk too much of the Rite wine.

“I’m s-sorry.” Jongin was blushing. Either from being overheard or maybe he was uncomfortable. “I don’t want to. I am sure if you go back now you can find someone who will accept you.”

“But oppa!” she whined sending Kyungsoo the urge to vomit. He must have snorted because her eyes suddenly turned in his direction viciously. “What are you doing there creep? Did you follow Jongin oppa out here?”

Kyungsoo could imagine the hurtful but horribly unoriginal insults she was about to throw. He was tired, his head hurt, and he had fucking cried. He didn’t need her shit. He stood and dusted himself off. He used his best glare and cocked his head, “I suggest you leave poor Jongin alone before I break your nose in and no alpha will want you.”

Both looked shocked something like that came out his lips. What? Who said he had to deal with other people’s shit?

The girl didn’t need to be told twice which was thankful since Kyungsoo didn’t really want to have to punch her. She scoffed and made quick to leave. Jongin stared, eyes wide, and finally blushed more.

“Thank y-you hyung.” Jongin said.

It was the first time Jongin spoke to him directly and Kyungsoo wondered how the other knew he was older than him. And how it had escaped Kyungsoo’s observations that Jongin was so shy. Kyungsoo smiled faintly but shrugged. How many people had he punched for Luhan?

“Why were you crying? Tonight is suppose to be a happy night.” Jongin murmured, curiosity getting the better of the younger as he stared through the dark at the puffiness of Kyungsoo’s eyes, the moonlight shining down the tear streaks on his pale face.

Kyungsoo was taken back. He had gone accustomed to being invisible. When someone actively asked about him it was usually, have you seen Luhan or can you arm wrestle my friend I need to win a bet. Never did someone ask him something about himself.

He was at a lost for words. How to explain to someone everyone wanted what it was like to be unwanted?

Instead, “Jongin, will you be my mate?” It came out too quickly for Kyungsoo to stop. It was the primal urge to want Jongin that drove him to ask. When the words left his lips, color flooded Jongin’s face. To be asked by nearly a stranger and so bluntly-- it was custom for the alpha to ask. Kyungsoo broke too many rules. He nearly choked on air. “I mean--”

“Yes.” Jongin breathed slowly.

“Please pretend you didn’t hear that.” Kyungsoo continued as he panicked. “I don’t know what got over me. I mean I was pretty stupid but never this stupid.”

“Hyung,” Jongin tried to interrupt politely. “I said yes.”

Kyungsoo froze. What. “Why?” He asked.

Jongin said shyly, his face turning a brighter shade of red. “Even when you cry, you’re really pretty. I can’t help want to dab your tears away with kisses.”

Kyungsoo’s heart constricted.

Thump.

“You don’t know me.” Kyungsoo said.

“It didn’t stop you from asking me. I accept. Because I don’t want to see you cry anymore.” Jongin said.

“I could be a bad mate. A bad parent! What if I am crazy?” Kyungsoo demanded suddenly, his heart beating much too quickly.

“We can learn to be good ones together.” Jongin said with a tiny smile. Kyungsoo was cute. After asking him, it seemed he was more worried Jongin would make a bad choice. That assured Jongin he had made the right one.

“You have nearly every omega in a line awaiting your babies.” Kyungsoo said in awe. This was a dream, he decided.

Jongin blushed more and chuckled. “Not every omega threatens to break someone’s nose in for you.” He said and this type Kyungsoo blushed. “I only need one after all. I feel like with you, my heart wouldn’t have room for anyone else.”

Thump, thump, thump.

“I have the rest of my life to fall in love with you hyung. It’s bound to happen sooner than later.”

Thump.


	2. Night of Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo makes Jongin an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assumed I had already caught up on updating this but this chapter contains two parts of the story. Both Night of Knowing & Night of Promises combined. For those of you concerned about slow updates I lost all the work I had relating to this story and a few other because files got deleted by mistake. So the tiresome task of rewriting with little to no motivation. :( please tolerate this mess.
> 
> Also silently cries because anytime I post here in html or rich text it doesn't look like I wanted it to.

Kyungsoo glanced over at the boy and saw the boy’s cheeks that were tinted red. Jongin hadn’t really spoken for a while. They sat in silence, a field of wild flowers under their bodies, backs pressed against the dirt staring at the skies.

 

“What is it?” He asked. Was Jongin already regretting his words? Kyungsoo could only sigh. After all, he was nothing like Luhan. Why would anyone want to have him?

 

But the words Jongin choked out were not what he expected. “Your heat.” And then it hit Kyungsoo. His sugary sweet smell of need was bothering Jongin. Kyungsoo’s cheeks flushed. He had completely forgotten about it in the midst of his stress over the night of rites.

 

“Do you want me to go?” Kyungsoo asked. He didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable. After all, Jongin had agreed to be his mate. It wasn’t a simple matter. It was permanent that would last the rest of their lives. How could Jongin be so sure without even properly knowing Kyungsoo?

 

“No.” Jongin as he turned on his side, his brown eyes now appearing at him. His cheeks were red and his eyes soft. “There is something you should know.”

 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked a little nervous.

 

“I’m not like other alphas. I don’t like fighting. I don’t want to demand or boss people.” Jongin’s cheeks flushed more. “I don’t want to feel entitled to your body. I don’t want to control you. I am soft. I am nice. And the only thing alpha about me is my status. Otherwise I desire not to be.”

 

Kyungsoo paused.

 

“I am sorry if I am disappointing you.”

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo said pointedly. “You think any of that matters? I would like you no matter what. The fact that you’re considerate and not a pig headed alpha makes you more appealing. Me? I am a loud mouth omega.” He said matter of factly. “For me, you’re the alpha that makes the sunrise. You didn’t know me a day before this but all this time there hasn’t been a day that’s passed I haven’t thought of you. I loved you before we even begun.”

 

Jongin’s lips parted as if he was going to say something but Kyungsoo beat him to it.

 

“My crush on you was pretty pitiful. I knew I could never approach you. I’m not the type of omega that is desired. I don’t bend, I am not submissive, and I will kick your ass if you mess with me.” Kyungsoo said, “I should have some shame, you know? I am everything I was taught not to be. So, trust me when I say I understand you. You don’t have to be what they tell you to be. You can be big, you can be small, you can be beautiful or you can be ordinary. Just keep your sweet heart okay? Anyone who gives you a hard time I can take care of them.”

 

Jongin was laughing. His eyes crinkled in that beautiful way that made him appear so youthful. Kyungsoo wondered for a second if he was much younger than him.

 

“Don’t you think it’s funny how nicely we fit? You’re my protector and I’m your lover.” Jongin smiled faintly. “Though we’re suppose to be different than we are?”

 

“I think it’s mostly overrated to be what they tell us to be.” Kyungsoo said. “Don’t worry Jongin. I’ve dreamed of taking care of you for a long time already.”

 

“I’m glad. I knew you would be perfect.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo didn’t bother to ask why Jongin had thought that to begin with. “Then you will be my mate?”

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate.

 

“Should we-- you know?” Jongin’s cheeks flushed more. The customs of the Night of Rites was to end it with lovemaking between those who had paired with their eternal mates. Though it was odd because they didn’t really know each other and the fact Jongin had accepted Kyungsoo was mind blowing to begin with.

 

But as much as Kyungsoo wanted him, as much as he had always wanted him, he knew more than anything despite Jongin’s appearance his heart was delicate. He didn’t want to do anything the other would regret later.

 

“How about we just seal the deal with a kiss instead? That can come later when you’re more comfortable.” Kyungsoo said quietly as he watched the other blush. “A-also,” Kyungsoo scent waft over him in that moment and Jongin’s throat tightened, “You can bite me so we can bond.”

 

Jongin’s eyes were dark with curiosity but he didn’t move an inch closer to Kyungsoo. Admittedly his heart was hammering too quickly in his chest for him to consider moving. Did Kyungsoo hear the wild beating of his nervous heart? He was momentarily convinced the other had to. He smelled so sweet despite his sassy personality. Jongin’s teeth suddenly ached to bite the small bonding gland on the other’s neck that would make them bonded until one of them broke the bond.

 

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked. It was like their roles were reserved. Kyungsoo would act as the reassurer and Jongin would be the one who enjoyed to comfort.

 

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.” He said quietly.

 

Jongin leaned closer bringing his face towards the other and his full warm lips touched Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what happened but his body set on fire. It was like lightning. His body ached so suddenly and all he could think about was pushing himself needily against the other.

 

His fingers slid down the other’s biceps and a pitiful moan escaped his lips when the other’s lips trailed down his neck. Because Kyungsoo wasn’t use to being touched-- and certainly not when he was in heat.

 

Jongin’s face was flushed, his eyes heavy. “Are you sure?” He asked, his throat thick with desire.

 

Was he sure? Kyungsoo didn’t need convincing when it came to Jongin. The customs of the tribe were odd. Many couldn’t court each other anyway. Many mated strangers. But Kyungsoo was certain none had felt a inkling of what he felt for Jongin. And that made the thought pleasant and bearable.

 

“Please.”

 

And Jongin’s sharp teeth sunk into his collar. Kyungsoo yelped both from pain and the desire. It stung but it also heated his skin. It was suddenly like his body was open to Jongin’s wavelengths. He could feel the desire seeping off Jongin’s pores. He could taste the desperation of the other’s want in the air. Kyungsoo blushed fiercely.

 

Jongin licked the mark he made, tasting the tinge of blood. But the other was mated as his own. He nuzzled Kyungsoo’s pale neck and sighed softly.

 

“Jongin I hate to ruin the mood--” Kyungsoo mutters, “But if you don’t move I’m going to rut against you.” He admitted.

 

Jongin’s eyes crinkled and he laughed pulling away some. His hand took Kyungsoo’s and helped the wobbly shorter male up. “Come back with. I want to show my parents who my mate is.” He said.

 

“W-wait.” Kyungsoo says, “Are you sure? I mean--”

 

“Don’t worry so much. They’ll be excited.” Jongin murmurs and pulls Kyungsoo along.

  
  
  


The morning comes shortly and Kyungsoo’s eyes crack open. It’s surprising to him that he’s not alone. A warm body is pressed flush against him and arms securely wrapped around him. It is only then when the previous night comes back to him and Kyungsoo is pressing his hands against his face. Kim Jongin- he blushes brightly as he turns to the beautiful man next to him in awe. Not only had Jongin become his mate but Kyungsoo had been the one to ask. It seems unreal.

 

He realizes also that he has to face everyone else this morning. Not only his own friend and friends but Jongin’s as well. Would he be accepted or would he be looked upon as not good enough. Kyungsoo sighs and wonders if this was a good idea. Jongin stirs slightly, eyes cracking open and instead of being filled with regret he’s smiling.

 

“You look worried.” He says slowly. Jongin leans up and presses a small kiss to Kyungsoo’s neck where his bite was placed. “Are you nervous about meeting my family? They’ll be happy- my dad didn’t know my mom well before they mated but they knew they’d be good for each other. They’ll be supportive.”

 

The doubt eased some but somehow Kyungsoo wonders if they’d really accept someone like him and not desire someone like Luhan for Jongin. His lips press together as he cards a hand through the other’s dark hair. He feels at ease and in love with Jongin but it’s hard to know that they haven’t known each other long and that Jongin didn’t have those feelings as well. But he’s confident he can love Kyungsoo. Last night had been magical even though they hadn’t had sex, both agreeing it’s best to court some first.

 

“I’m not scared of kicking an alpha’s ass but I’m terrified of not being accepted.” Kyungsoo laughs bitterly and Jongin’s arms tighten around him.

 

“Remember what I said last night?” Jongin asks, nuzzling his neck. “I said we both weren’t the traditional types. I’m soft spoken and you’re not. You don’t think I worry what your parents might say about a pansy alpha? We fit each other- it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. They’ll come to terms with it even if they don’t agree at first. But my parents will love you. They’ll love anyone who makes me happy and smile- and you do.”

 

Kyungsoo hits his arm. “I think you’re going to kill me with all this sweet talking. Let’s go meet the in-laws then.” He says slowly.

 

Jongin grins knowingly.

  
  


The first coherent thought when Kyungsoo sees Jongin’s family is wow there is a lot of them. They’re all tall- ridiculously so, handsome, tan and staring at him. He tries to hide behind Jongin’s arms but the other tugs him forward. “This is Kyungsoo.” Jongin says slowly. “Kyungsoo these are my parents, my sister Haneul, Kiko, and Jaeroh. This is my brother, nephew and brother in-law Haruma, Taeoh and Jongdae.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles faintly despite the mass numbers. It’s only seconds when he’s surrounded by the tall family members and is hugged as hands pinch his cheeks and pat his head. It’s embarrassing to once be treated like an omega when many treated him awkwardly as if he was scary. He wouldn’t lie and say he’s fond of the newfound affectionate.

 

“Jonginnie, how did you get this lucky? He’s so cute.” Jongin’s mother is saying and Jongin flushes hard as he hugs Kyungsoo closer to him.

 

“I’m asking myself that too.”

 

There is squeals and more kisses pressed to his face as Jongin’s family fawns over him and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling. His own friends hadn’t ever made him feel his welcomed- his hand loosens around Jongin’s arm as he finds himself laughing when Jongin’s young nephew pats Kyungsoo’s tummy asking if he was going to have a cousin to play with soon. Both blush and avoid answering.

 

The day goes uneventful. Soon Jongin is excusing themselves because by now it’s spread around the pack who has mated with who. Meeting Soo’s parents isn’t very hard. His parents raise any eyebrow that it’s Jongin of all people but don’t make any additional comments. It’s the end of the day when Jongin and Kyungsoo are walking hand-in-hand back to their tent do they pass Luhan giggling madly with Sehun. Luhan gives a surprised look and hides a smile behind his hand as he tugs Sehun forward.

 

“This was better than I thought.” Kyungsoo murmurs after a while allowing the cool breeze to wash over them. He looks tiredly at Jongin, head falling against the other’s shoulder. “Do you think this will last forever?”

 

"Will what last forever exactly?" Jongin asks a moment later, thumb tracing the smooth back of Kyungsoo's hand. His eyes are soft and inquisitive as if he knows what the other means but wants confirmation.

 

"Us. Happiness. Everything." Kyungsoo says since everything up until then seemed rushed and hasty. Would Jongin one day wake up and regret his decision?

 

"Time is an idea planted in our head, Soo. Some couples date for many, many years only to break up later. Some date for days before confessing their love. I don't think time is as important as the people in love. For me, loving you would be timeless. No end. Inevitable. That's why I hope one day you see my intentions are true." Jongin says as he smiles a little. "That was cheesy right?" His cheeks are flushed a slight pink as he purses his lips. "Do you think you could love me forever?"

 

"Dummy... I've already been loving you since forever." Kyungsoo grumbled and Jongin laughed some.

 

"See?" He asks. "Nothing to worry about then."

 

Kyungsoo wants to protest because he makes it seem so easy but figures he's just over thinking. Despite being soft spoken the other was strangely resolute about his decisions. It was oddly comforting to know one day Jongin wouldn't see him as a burden but a treasure.

 

"Do you..think tonight.. we can??" Kyungsoo cannot really ask straight forward like he wishes.

 

Jongin looks over surprised as his eyes widen. "Can we what, Kyungsoo?" Though from the glint in his eyes Kyungsoo is certain he understands.

 

“Make love.” He whispers out hoarsely and Jongin cannot help but laugh. He pulls the other in closely as he presses a small kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple as the other’s ear turn pink at his confession. “I know we agreed to take it slow but I find myself no longer interested in that. I want to be with you always. With you intimately.”

 

“Yeah?” Jongin asks as he pushes back the other’s hair, kissing by his hairline. Gently, Kyungsoo might add. Reassuringly. “If you’re certain, then we can.”

 

“I’m certain.”

 

“Then you’ll have to forgive me for being inexperienced.” Jongin confesses with a chuckle, sheepish almost.

 

“I’m not exactly a pro Jongin.” Kyungsoo says pink in the face.

  
“Good. I’d rather we learn together then.”


End file.
